Don and Jess: Like Water for Murder
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The beginning of the Cabbie Killer and Mac keeps his word to Lindsay. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok so Danny has screwed up big time and Mac has agreed to keep him away from Lindsay. Sadly for her, this is the beginning of the Cabbie Killer and we all know that the whole team works this one. I know there is a scene where Quinn sees Lindsay mess up and leave her evidence but I'm going to change that because I'm sticking with Mac keeping his word. You'll just have to see what I have her doing instead. Or maybe it'll be Danny who's somewhere else, haven't decided yet. Have fun.

Disclaimer: No, no and, oh yeah, NO!(Sarah Note: She screwed up her punctuation in her disclaimer)

Yes Sarah I messed up, but that's what you're here for.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess followed Don down onto the beach.

"Can you explain to me why we're being sent to a scene of a shark attack vic?" Jess asked.

Don shrugged. "Jarvis said he just got the call and decided to send us."

Jess lost her footing in the sand and grabbed Don for support. "How nice of him."

Don smiled and steadied Jess. Once she was ok, they continued.

"I told you not to wear your healed boots." Don said. "You have a nice pair of sneakers in your locker."

Jess glared at Don. "I didn't want to wear my sneakers thank you."

Don laughed and placed a kiss on Jess' head that made her face soften right away.

"Not fair I can never stay mad at you." Jess pouted.

"That's a good thing babe." Don said. "Means we'll never stay mad when we get into fights."

Jess smiled as they approached the body and started looking the scene over.

"That is one scary way to go." Jess said. She noticed Don frown. "What?"

Don knelt by the body. "Take a look at the neck. Something look off to you?"

Jess knelt next to him and saw it. "She was strangled?"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"CO2 poisoning, strangled and finally fish food." Jess said to herself as she sat in one of the layout rooms. The case was driving everyone nuts since they had found another body with CO2 poisoning that had washed up.

"And you called me weird for talking to myself." Don said as he walked in, two cups of coffee in hand. He placed on in front of Jess.

Jess picked it up with a smile. "You are weird. I'm just trying to figure out why this guy had such a hard time with the first vic."

"Ah about that, turns out, not the first vic." Don said.

Jess frowned. "What do you mean not the first?"

Don perched himself on the table next to where Jess' stuff was. "Quinn gave us information that the actual first vic was in Jersey. Killed the same way with the same marking on the back of her neck."

Jess sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "How's Lindsay?"

Don gave a sigh of his own. "Mac's got her working in the lab while he's got Danny confined to Autopsy helping Sid with collecting evidence from the bodies."

"Does Sid know why Danny's stuck there?" Jess asked.

Don nodded. "Yeah, but not cause of Mac. Lindsay told him along with Stella and Hawkes when they asked why."

"How's his eye looking?" Jess asked.

Don shrugged. "I haven't seen it, since Mac won't let me near him but according to Stella it's a nice shade of purplish black."

Before Jess could say anything, Mulligan walked in.

"Here's the report for the Jersey killing." he said, handing it to Jess.

Jess opened it and started reading. "Thanks Will."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

That night, after getting no where with the case and having yet another body turn up, Don and Jess finally arrived at home with take out from the Chinese place down the street.

"I really did jinx us didn't I?" Jess asked as she flopped down on the couch.

Don laughed. "You and the fates that seem to be working against us."

Jess smiled. "Nice to know something is helping me."

Don shook his head as he pulled the food out of the bag.

"I get the feeling this one is going be a lot harder to catch then Suspect X." Don said.

"Oh that's great. She only took months to catch." Jess said.

Don smirked. "Ok maybe it won't be as bad as Suspect X."

Jess pointed her chopsticks at Don. "If you just jinxed us to have a hard time catching this guy..."

Don held up his hands. "Hey I can't be held responsible for that."

"You might think you can't." Jess smirked. "But that doesn't mean I won't blame you."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Wow I'm not even at the hotel and I'm done with the two stories I promised. In my defense I already had Right Next Door written about a week ago. So you know the drill, let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

And yes, I'm still here! She hasn't eaten me and I've edited I think 15 pieces for her! All of Missing minus the first chapter (she should've let me edit) and 11 Don and Jess stories! I'm surprised that she hasn't fired me for shootin' my mouth off. And running angry mobs after her. hehe. *looks back and sees Lacy on the horizon with a torch* Oh crap!

Be afraid Sarah, be very afraid *evil laugh followed by coughing* Water! Need water!


End file.
